Uptown Funk
A Song Featured in Star Season 7 Episode 16 The Sung By Nithin, Deekina, David, Mackenzie, Anasteshia, Anna, Maria, Tyquisha, Juanita, Julio, Jake, Sam, Liz, Deek, and Mak Donald Lyrics Mak Donald Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!) Nithin This hit That ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer That white gold This one, for them hood girls Them good girls Straight masterpieces Stylin', while in Livin' it up in the city Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty Mackenzie (Deek) I'm too hot (hot damn) Called a police and a fireman I'm too hot (hot damn) Make a dragon wanna retire, man I'm too hot (hot damn) Say my name you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn) Liz Am I bad 'bout that money Break it down Deekina (David) Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo) Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo) Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo) 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me, just watch (Come on) Anasteshia Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Don't believe me, just watch Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Maria Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh! Juanita Stop Wait a minute Fill my cup put some liquor in it Take a sip, sign a check Julio! Get the stretch! Julio Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi If we show up, we gon' show out Smoother than a fresh jar o' Skippy Tyquisha (Deek) I'm too hot (hot damn) Called a police and a fireman I'm too hot (hot damn) Make a dragon wanna retire, man I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn) Bitch, say my name you know who I am I'm too hot (hot damn) Am I bad 'bout that money Break it down Jake ''' Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo) Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo) Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo) '''Jake and Sam 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me, just watch (come on) Sam Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Jake Don't believe me, just watch Sam Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Random White Girl Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh! Nithin Before we leave Let me tell y'all a lil' something Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Marketa Come on, dance Jump on it If you sexy then flaunt it If you freaky then own it Don't brag about it, come show me Mark Come on, dance Jump on it If you sexy then flaunt it Deek Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot Don't believe me, just watch (come on) Rubenito Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Guian Don't believe me, just watch Matthew Doh Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!) Anna And Deekina Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Hey, hey, hey, oh! Anna and Deek '('Nithin) Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?! ) Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!) Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!) Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!) Uptown Funk you up Aaaaaaow! Category:Star Category:Song Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Song Category:Season 7 Songs Category:Star Season 7